


Fight for you

by chengstin (fuxixi)



Series: Thank you ♡ [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Lifestyles, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxixi/pseuds/chengstin
Summary: What happens when the council president falls in love with the resident troublemaker?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

“WHAT!?” Zhengting and Zhangjing simultaneously screamed. Linong and Ziyi flinched while Justin resists the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m. In. A. Relationship. With. Chengcheng.” he punctuated every word as if explaining to a 5-year-old. 

“Break up with him! This instant!” Zhengting demanded but Justin quickly fires back “NO!” the older then glares at him. “And why not?” he challenges with arms crossed over his chest. 

Justin copies his actions with an eyebrow raised. “And why would I?” before Zhengting can respond Zhangjing gently cuts in. “He’s bad for you, Minghao.” said person then incredulously looks at him. 

“How can you say that?” Justin disappointedly muttered. “How can you say that he’s bad for me when you haven’t even met him?” he then looks at Zhengting. “How can I break up with him when he makes me the happiest I ever did?” 

Justin tiredly flops down on the couch beside Linong who instantly wrapped an arm around him in comfort. “Chengcheng is important to me so please let me be with him.” the youngest almost begged. 

Zhengting and Zhangjing were stunned but they wouldn’t back down. This is for Justin’s good. So the oldest sighs as he takes a seat across him. “We’re only looking out for you, baobei. We only want the best for you and nothing less.” 

Before Justin can protest Zhengting went over and held his hand. “You’ve been a good kid your whole life, Minghao. You know your priorities and you don’t break any rule that’s why you’re council president despite your age. But _that _guy…” 

Justin glares at him that makes him sigh. “I mean, Chengcheng… he’s bad news. He’s a troublemaker both in school and outside. He doesn’t care about rules, much less his studies. He’s not a good example for you, baobei.” 

“And do you think the student body will approve their loving president to be in a relationship with the resident troublemaker? That would reflect badly on you. You’re supposed to be who they look up to, remember?” Zhangjing carefully supplied. 

Ziyi can easily see Justin having an inner turmoil so he decided to end his silence and get their attention by faking a cough. “Let’s settle this case fairly. Both sides should speak out what they truly think about this, agree?”

The other four was quick to nod. “Alright. Zhengting and Zhangjing on my right side. Justin and… Linong? Which side are you on?” 

“Justin’s.” Linong quickly answered that got him a big hug from said person. “But you told me you don’t like Chengcheng?” Zhangjing accusingly questioned that made the former sigh. 

“I don’t like it whenever he appears late and disrupts the class. I don’t like it when teachers spend 15 minutes scolding him instead of actually teaching. But I never said I didn’t like him as a person. He makes it enjoyable whenever a lesson gets too boring and I appreciate him for that. Also…” 

Linong looks at Justin with his signature smile. “Chengcheng makes my best friend happy. What more can I ask for? For the past month, Justin had been less stressed about academics and council work. And I also appreciate that he lets us have our best friend quality time alone. Most of the time, at least.” 

He chuckles as he teasingly nudges Justin who made a face at him before silently thanking him. “Alright. Fine. But Justin still needs to hear our reasons why we don’t like him.” Zhengting argued despite being relieved by Linong’s words. 

Ziyi couldn’t help but sigh. He thought it’d be okay since the best friend gave his approval but he forgot about two overprotective older brothers. He doesn’t deny that he is too but as long as the youngest isn’t hurt then he’s okay with it. 

“Okay. Since you two have a lot of dislike for Chengcheng, you can defend your case first.” Ziyi instructed like a true judge. The four sat straight and became serious as if they’re in an actual courtroom. 

“The defendant is known for being a troublemaker inside and outside of school, your honor.” Zhengting sternly began. Justin immediately raised a hand. “I object, your honor.” Ziyi nods at him to continue. 

“Cai Xukun was also a troublemaker back in high school but Mr. Zhu is currently in a relationship with him. His argument is invalid, your honor.” Justin firmly proclaimed with a smug look directed towards Zhengting who frowned back. 

Ziyi thoughtfully nodded. “Mr. Zhu’s argument is dismissed. Proceed to the next argument. Mr. You?” 

“The defendant does not care about his grades and has more absences than his classmates combined but he miraculously advances every year. It is possible he is cheating his way up.” Linong frowns then. “I respectfully object, your honor.” 

Ziyi gestures for him to state his argument. “I firmly believe that he does not cheat. Yes, he does not attend classes regularly but I can assure you that he makes sure to study harder than anyone else during exam week just so he can pass all by himself.” 

“Are you sure about your statement, Mr. Chen?” said person firmly nods. “I am your honor. I do not have any reason to lie about this because we are talking about academics where I am affected as well.” 

Ziyi nods once before looking at Zhengting and Zhangjing. “Any more arguments about our defendant, Mr. Fan Chengcheng?” the two shared a look for a short while then they both let out resigning sighs before saying “None, your honor.” 

Justin and Linong were about to celebrate for ‘winning’ the case when Zhengting raises his hand. “I have one question to Mr. Huang, your honor.” Ziyi looks at him with a knowing smile. “Please do the honor, Mr. Zhu.” 

Zhengting looks straight into Justin’s eyes and the latter stares back, letting him see right through him. “Does Fan Chengcheng really make you, seriously, genuinely, truly, sincerely, happy?” 

“Yes.” Justin answered right away without blinking. Zhengting kept staring for a while longer, trying to validate that one word in his eyes. He doesn’t have to look further because it easily showed itself. 

Huang Minghao, Justin, the youngest, the group’s baby, is undoubtedly happy. _And that’s all they ever ask for. _So Zhengting pulls him in a tight embrace, the others following suit and it became a group bear hug with the baby in the middle. 

“If he dares hurt you, I’ll kill him myself.” Zhengting gravely muttered as they pull away after Justin complained he couldn’t breathe. “He won’t hurt me, ge.” the latter reassuringly retorted. 

“He better not.” the former scoffs and Ziyi takes that as a cue to change the topic. “How about you bring him to our weekly barbeque hangout? We can get to know him better! He can also bring a friend or two since the more, the merrier!” 

Justin’s eyes immediately twinkled in delight. “That’s an awesome idea, ge! He’ll probably bring Linkai and Yanjun ge which makes it more fun!” Zhangjing’s eyebrow was quick to arch. “Yanjun? As in Lin Yanjun?” 

The youngest smirks at him. “Oh right! I forgot to tell you! He’s close to Yanjun ge aka your forever crush!” the other three then made teasing noises, which Zhangjing only glares them for. “How come Yanjun never mentioned him before?” 

Linong raises an accusing eyebrow at him. “_Oh? _So you two are talking now? Am I finally going to have a complete family?” he playfully sniffed at the last question that made Justin cackle. 

“We’ve been talking for a while now but I doubt he’s going to be a part of our family.” Zhangjing snorts. “It’s just you and me forever, baobao!” he dramatically flung himself over Linong. “Do not ever leave me, my child!” 

Linong rolled his eyes but catches him anyway. “Na-uh. I’ll make sure I’m going to have a complete family and I will only accept Yanjun ge!” he proudly announced that got the others clapping except for Zhangjing. 

“We’re going to help you with that, Nong! There’s no one else for Jing ge except his forever crush, Mr. Lin Yanjun!” Ziyi supplied with a playful yet determined smile. Zhengting and Justin raised their hands as they scream “ZhangJun forever!” 

— 

Justin was the only one left in the council room; busy making sure everything is perfect for the upcoming school festival. Being the council president sure is hard but seeing the student body having fun is enough reward for him. 

He was going through the food stalls list when he hears a knock on the door. “Come in!” he hears the door open but didn’t look up since he thought it’s just a council member. 

When he didn’t hear anything else and sensed no movement, he finally looks up and was met with determined eyes staring at him. “What are you doing here?” Justin arches an eyebrow and the other seemed to be amused at his question. 

“Is that the way to treat your beloved student, dear president?” Justin fights the urge to roll his eyes. “Why are you here, Mr. Fan? Are you in trouble _again_? If you need me to sign your apology letter, you can just leave it on the secretary’s table.” 

“What if I tell you that I’m here to wait for you?” Justin squints his eyes at him. “And why would you wait for me, Mr. Fan?” said person leans on the table behind him with a smirk. “Call me Chengcheng from now on.” 

“You didn’t answer my question, _Mr. Fan._” Justin repeated with slight frustration. “If you haven’t noticed yet, I have things to do so either you answer my question or just get out of here.” 

Chengcheng raises his hands in mock surrender. “Fine. I’m here to wait for you because I’ll walk you home.” Justin albeit surprised made sure his emotions weren’t shown. “Walk me home? What for? I can walk home by myself.” 

Chengcheng looks at him in disbelief. “For someone who’s the smartest in the whole school and the council president, you sure can be dumb when you want to be, huh.” this easily irked Justin so he unconsciously stood up. 

“I do not appreciate you commenting about my life, Mr. Fan. If you’re here to annoy me then you did. So please go away before I lose my patience.” Justin firmly stated with a glare. 

Chengcheng sighs as he once again raises his hands in mock surrender. “What I’m trying to say is… I… uhh…” for the first time since he knew him, Justin finally saw something akin to nervousness in his eyes that struck something in him. 

Chengcheng scratches his nape; now Justin is sure he’s nervous but he couldn’t understand why. “Ugh! This is so hard!” the troublemaker muttered. “Get out of here then.” the president countered as he sits again.

Chengcheng looks at him in bewilderment as he turns back to check papers. He couldn’t believe the council president is ignorant at these things or is he just pretending to be? He most likely isn’t though.

So Chengcheng takes a deep breath and gathers every inch of courage in him before saying in one breath “IwanttogoonadatewithyouJustin” at the mention of his name, he looks up confusedly. “What did you say?” the former channeled his inner troublemaker as he bravely and determinedly stares at him. 

“I want to walk with you to school in the mornings. I want to walk you home in the afternoon. I want to spend lunch breaks with you. Preferably weekends as well. I want to go to the school festival with you. And any kind of school-related stuff or any kind of festival. I want to study with you in the library. Or I guess, you studying and me either taking a nap or staring at you.”

Chengcheng sheepishly scratches his nape again. “I guess… what I’m trying to say is… I want to be in a relationship with you, Huang Minghao.” he looks at said person with sincerity, determination, and a tiny bit of fear.

Surprise is an understatement of what Justin is currently feeling. He doesn’t know if it’s because the troublemaker wants to be in a relationship with him or because of the fact that he’s name sounded special in Chengcheng’s voice. 

Justin also couldn’t help the warmth rising to his cheeks but he makes sure to be emotionless as he looks at him with an eyebrow raised. “And why would I be in a relationship with you, Fan Chengcheng?” 

Chengcheng smiles a very genuine one. Another first time for Justin to see so he makes sure to embed it in his mind. Good thing he has photographic memory. 

“I can show you all the reasons why we should be together if you let me court you.” he quietly responded but Justin heard the sincerity in it so he finally smiles that automatically widens Chengcheng’s. “Show me then.”

— 

“Are you sure we’ll do this? I can make an excuse y’know.” Justin worriedly said. Chengcheng smiles as he intertwined their hands. “I’ll be fine, baby. I’ll have to meet them one way or another and it’s better to be as early as now.” 

Justin lightly pouts then sighs. “Fine. But I won’t leave your side for the rest of the day to make sure they wouldn’t kidnap you or something.” Chengcheng laughs at how dramatic his boyfriend can be but he appreciates it nonetheless. 

So he let go of his hand only to give him a back hug that the younger loves. “You? Not leaving my side? I’m totally down for that, baby.” he whispered near his ear that made Justin shiver so he lightly slaps his arm. “Stop doing that.” 

“Doing what?” Chengcheng fired back and Justin _knows _he’s smirking even without looking at him. “Remind me again why I said yes to being your boyfriend?” he retorted with playful annoyance. 

Chengcheng held his waist in order to turn him around and Justin was met with the most handsome man he ever met. _An angel. My angel. _Justin automatically wraps his arms around his neck, fingers playing with the strands of his red hair. 

“You said yes because I showed you enough reasons to be with me. You said yes because I courted you first before going on an actual date with you. You said yes because you really, really, _really _like me and I like you more than that.” 

A solemn silence passed between them. Chengcheng looking into his eyes with a smile that only shows when he’s with Justin or is talking about him. On the other hand, Justin is lightheaded by the number of emotions in his heart. 

After a minute, Justin slowly leans in, leaving no space between them. He stares into Chengcheng’s eyes as he utters, “I think I don’t feel the same way anymore.” the troublemaker’s hold on him loosens a tiny bit, obviously shock at his statement. 

However, Justin’s next action contradicts his words when he gently bumps their foreheads. “I don’t like you anymore because…” Chengcheng can feel his heart thumping as he anticipates the next words. 

“I love you, Chengcheng.” Justin softly whispered as if they weren’t close enough. Those words alone knocks out the breath in Chengcheng and made him slightly tumble backward that made Justin giggle. 

“Easy there, Mr. Fan.” he teased then with sincerity he added, “I know we’ve only been going out for a while but the word like isn’t enough to fully convey what I feel for you right now and the only word I can think of is love.” Justin leaned back to look into his eyes. 

“Its what you make me feel, baby. You make me feel loved every single day without fail. You make me smile when a day feels too long to get by. You make me laugh when all I want to do is bury myself in a blanket. You’re my own stress reliever when academics and council work becomes too much. You hug me at the most crucial times without me even saying it.” 

Chengcheng feels the world fading around them. His eyes focused on his favorite pair with contentment. He stopped hearing anything aside from their heartbeats and Justin’s beautiful voice. 

“I don’t know what you did or what’s with you but I’m absolutely sure that I’m entirely, unabashedly, and _irrevocably _in love with you. And I wouldn’t have it any other way because I love being in love with you, Chengcheng.” 

Justin finishes off with a firm kiss on his lips before leaning back with a lovely smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> [ Scream at me here! ](https://twitter.com/ixpointvii)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

“Justin! Let’s play one on one!” Linong cheerfully called out. “Sor—“ Justin was about to decline when Chengcheng gave his hand a squeeze. “Go play with him, baby.” Justin pouts at him. “But—“ 

“I’ll be fine, baby. I can handle myself pretty well. You know that.” Chengcheng pecks his nose as an assurance. “I don’t like keeping you away from Nongnong, remember?” Justin snorts. 

“That’s because you won’t have an accomplice anymore if you do.” Justin sarcastically retorted to which Chengcheng chuckles at. “That but mostly because it's my way to thank him for looking out for you for the past years.” 

“The past years? But you weren’t part of my life then. Why would you thank him for it?” Chengcheng gently caresses Justin’s cheek with a soft smile. “Because I wouldn’t have met the present you if he didn’t look out for the past you.” 

Justin’s heart soared up the sky as his cheeks turn a dark shade of pink. He hides on his boyfriend’s chest while lightly punching his stomach. Chengcheng fondly laughs while patting his hair. 

A fake cough disturbs their little moment. Justin would’ve been mad if it weren’t for Linong’s happy smile. “It's okay if you don’t want to play, Stin.” Chengcheng lightly pushes his boyfriend towards him. 

“He’s gonna play with you, Nong.” he says with a wink. “Thanks, Cheng! I’ll return him to you if he wins!” Linong playfully said that made Justin instantly flop down on the carpet beside him. 

“Game on Chen Linong! I’m so gonna win!” he determinedly exclaimed that got a laugh out of Chengcheng and Linong. Justin sends a wink to his boyfriend before focusing on the game that made the older smile to himself. 

A few rounds into the game and Justin haven’t won yet. Linong kept teasing him about it but the younger would brush him off as he starts another game. He was too focused on winning that he didn’t notice the couch behind them was empty. 

— 

Chengcheng had been ‘kidnapped’ by Zhangjing and Zhengting when they were sure Justin wouldn’t notice. No, they didn’t plan it with Linong (the boy is too pure for something as scheming as this) though they did take advantage of the situation. 

Now, they got Chengcheng cornered at the backyard with Ziyi looking so done with them. He even sent an apologetic look to Chengcheng and God bless the boy for responding with an understanding one though a bit shy.

Ziyi already approves of him then. Right from the moment Chengcheng walked in with Justin, Ziyi had been silently observing him. He saw how he cares for Justin, how he makes sure Justin is comfortable at all times, and how he makes him happy. 

Justin smiles different with Chengcheng. It’s the kind of smile Ziyi saw for the first time today despite knowing the youngest for years. It’s the kind of smile that easily spreads on everyone around him because it makes you smile too. 

It’s the kind of smile he sees on Zhengting whenever he’s with Xukun or is talking about him and vice versa. He’s pretty sure he’ll be seeing that smile on Justin pretty often from now on. And he’s beyond grateful because it only meant one thing. 

Justin is seriously, genuinely, truly, sincerely happy. And that’s all that matters. 

— 

Zhengting and Zhangjing stood side by side with arms crossed in front of Chengcheng who is giving them a polite smile. “What can I do for you, geges?” he politely asked when the two kept glaring at him. 

“What made you think that you can be with our baobei?” Zhengting asked with an eyebrow raised. Chengcheng became serious then despite the polite smile still on his lips. 

“I apologize for not asking for your permission before I asked him to be my boyfriend. Justin told me you already know his side of the story but do allow me to tell you mine.” he waited for them to nod before recalling how he fell in love. 

“This might be cheesy but I’ve had a crush on him since middle school. Though I didn’t act on it until this year because I thought back then that he deserved someone better.” Chengcheng frowns a bit but a smile easily replaced it. 

“If it weren’t for Yanjun ge’s advice of there’s no harm in trying, I’d probably still be crushing on Justin from afar.” Chengcheng chuckles then. “Linkai often smacks me for always staring at Justin and blushing whenever he as much as glance my way.” 

Chengcheng sheepishly scratches his nape. “You can say that I’m completely whipped for him and I wouldn’t deny it one bit because it’s the only truth I’ve known for so long.” he sighs dreamily as he fondles with the bracelet Justin gave him. 

“I often compare Justin to a star. He’s a star because he’s out of my reach. He’s beyond my league and I know that more than anyone. I used to admire him from afar because I was afraid of trying to reach out.” Chengcheng takes a deep breath. 

“I’m glad that I tried though because he became my star. A light in the darkness I sometimes let myself be in. My guidance when I lose track of what I want to become. A star I’m grateful to be given the chance to admire up close, to know wholly, to take care of and most of all, to love sincerely and unconditionally.” 

Chengcheng’s smile became a mix of glee, contentment, and tenderness. “Yes, I do not deserve him. That’s why I thank the deities every waking moment for allowing me to be in the presence of an angel.” he determinedly looks at them. 

“You may not like me now or believe what I just said. But like what I did to Justin, I can show you all the reasons why you should allow me to be with him. I can prove to you how much I’m willing to fight for him and how much I love him.” 

To say that Zhengting and Zhangjing were stunned is an understatement. They didn’t expect the resident troublemaker to be this good with words much less the amount of pure sincerity in his voice and in his eyes. 

They saw how much Chengcheng cares for their beloved youngest and like what Linong said, what more could they ask for? Nothing. So they enveloped him in a warm embrace and Chengcheng gladly returned it despite being surprised. 

“Thank you for loving him this much.” Zhangjing says as he pulls back with a smile. “It’s the least I can do to deserve him somehow.” Chengcheng replied with a genuine smile. “Hurt him and I’d kill you.” Zhengting threatened out of nowhere. 

“I’d kill myself first before that happens.” Chengcheng quickly responded that got an approving smile from Zhengting. “Welcome to our crazy family.” Ziyi says as he taps his shoulder with a grin. “Also, I took a video of that entire speech.” 

— 

Chengcheng is currently trying to cuddle Justin but said person kept nagging to tell him how he convinced Zhengting and Zhangjing to let him stay the night at the former’s apartment. 

“Alright alright. I’ll tell you but you have to promise that I can cuddle and kiss you all I want for the rest of the night. Deal?” Justin instantly nodded without paying attention to the repercussions. 

All he wants to know is what happened in the backyard when he somehow didn’t feel his boyfriend being kidnapped and was shocked to find out about it after said boyfriend came back with his geges and there’s a smile on all their faces. 

It made him happy, yes. But it made him more curious than ever. So he kept asking Chengcheng throughout the entire drive to his apartment up to this point where the older wanted to cuddle on his bed. 

Chengcheng sighs as he pulls out his phone and showed him the video Ziyi recorded. He lets Justin hold the device as he buried his face on his pillow, trying to escape the embarrassment crawling up to his cheeks. 

After a short while, he hears the video ending and the thump of his phone being placed on the bedside table. He then groans at the sudden load on his side courtesy of his boyfriend putting all his weight on him as an attempt to hug him. 

Chengcheng couldn’t even protest because Justin kept giggling on his neck. He takes the chance to carefully turn them around so he’s the one hovering on his boyfriend, although he made sure to not squish him. 

Justin giggles some more as he circles his arms around the older. “I didn’t know you were that romantic, Mr. Troublemaker.” Chengcheng groans at the nickname. “I haven’t done any trouble since we became boyfriends yet you still call me that.” 

“Well, you’re still a troublemaker because you kept assaulting my heart and making my cheeks turn red when I didn’t ask you to.” Justin cheekily replied that got a laugh out of Chengcheng. 

“Since you already know what happened earlier, I need my rewards now.” Chengcheng childishly demanded. “With how you handled the situation and with the things you said, tell me whatever you want, baby.” Justin happily replied. 

Chengcheng smirks with a glint in his eyes and Justin immediately knew the troublemaker inside his boyfriend came out again although he doesn’t mind it one bit. It’s one of the reasons why he loves him anyway. 

And so he gives in to Chengcheng’s demand for unlimited cuddles and kisses the entire night. He even made Justin wore his clothes just so he can compliment him by saying “My clothes look better on you” and the younger just rolls his eyes back. 

Before they hit the sack for the night, Chengcheng stares into his eyes as he genuinely pours out his heart while Justin made sure to catch all of it and keep it together with his own. 

“I may never be good enough for you nor deserve you but I’d make sure to be the right one for you. I’ll always protect you, take care of you, make you happy, and love you with all my heart and soul. Rest assured that I’d always be by your side through whatever comes our way and that I’ll choose you over and over again.” 

Chengcheng firmly kisses him on the forehead, on his eyes, on his cheeks, on his nose then he seals it with their lips softly meshing together before whispering, “I’m absolutely sure that I’m entirely, unabashedly, and _irrevocably _in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> [ Scream at me here! ](https://twitter.com/ixpointvii)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
